


The Dribble Drabble

by Airelle



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of fun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dribble Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Written December 20, 2011  
> Not published anywhere but will be on the Proslib CD

Doyle’s tap was dribbling.

The sound was sending him round the bend, so he decided to go and beg asylum from Bodie.

That young man was glad to grant it. He opened his arms – uh, his door – to his mate and welcomed him warmly in his bed – uh, his flat.

One thing led to another, and soon, Doyle’s, uh, _private_ tap was dribbling too.

This time, there was no noise, as the, uh, _tap_ , was enclosed in a willing, uh, _asylum_ , which was muffling every sound, and had the added merit of, uh, _sponging off_ any and all excess moisture…


End file.
